Kagome's Video Camera
by YuniX-2
Summary: COMPLETE! When Kagome loses her brand-new video camera, and it just so happens to be on, what will it record?What will happen when they watch the tape?And aside from that, learn what happens when, InuYasha trys to make ramen by himself.IKa minor MS
1. The lost and the found

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters. If I did, would I really be writing this? ? ? I'll give you a hint, the answer is a two-letter word that starts with an N and ends with an O.  
  
Key: "...." = dialogue  
  
... = thoughts  
  
(...) = a note to help explain the story  
  
(A/N:....) Authors note  
  
.... = narration  
  
= new scene  
  
(A/N: please review people, this is my first fic )  
  
Chapter 1 : The lost and the found  
  
Kagome happily lugged her overweight backpack to the bone eaters well, heaved it onto her shoulders, and hopped down the well. She was extremely excited today, she had finally earned enough money for her brand-new camera, and she couldn't wait to show it to her friends in the feudal era. In her excitement, Kagome stupidly forgot to zip her backpack. Unfortunately for her, Kagome's bike hit a bump in the road, and her camera sailed through the air to land in a very well placed bush in a clearing not too far from the god tree. When she got to Kaedes hut she started to search for the ramen she had promised to bring InuYasha, the currently absent hanyou. That is when she noticed she had forgotten to zip her backpack, and that's when she noticed her brand-new camera was missing. She sulkily sat down to search through her bag once more, hoping, she had simply made a mistake.  
  
InuYasha ran through his forest at top speed. He new he shouldn't be upset or anything. It was just that he always became impatient whenever Kagome was back in her era. She was supposed to come back today, but that still didn't make him any less fidgety. So, to let off some steam, he was running through his forest, and contemplating his thoughts. He was so busy thinking, he didn't smell it when a familiar form stepped into his path. (A/N: I'll give you two guesses as to who it is.) InuYasha rammed into the person at full speed, and they both toppled to the ground at the force of the blow. Dusting himself off, InuYasha took a better look at who he had stumbled into. He wished they hadn't collided when he saw who it was.  
  
"Koga...." InuYasha snarled. (A/N: heh heh, fooled you, didn't I? I bet at first you thought it would be Kikyo, Didn't chya?) InuYasha growled in a pitch so deep, that only he and Koga could hear it. Not that there was anyone else around to hear him growl any ways. Koga frowned at the site of the hanyou and retorted by growling back at him. That is, until Koga decided to have a little..... fun. "Hey dog boy, what's got you so pissed?" Said Koga, as he smirked in satisfaction that he had made the hanyou extremely pissed off. Which, of course, he had done just by simply appearing in the first place.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here you mangy mutt."Responded InuYasha "I'd have figured you long dead by now. Or maybe ran away from all your battles and let the rest of your pathetic pack take care of any demons." InuYasha could tell that he had hypothetically dealt a hypothetically fatal hypothetical blow to the wolf demon. But then, Koga got that ' I have an idea that will really piss you off' type of look on his face.  
  
"What do you think dog turd, I'm here to find my woman. After all, I'm not dumb enough to leave Kagome near you any longer than I have to." Koga was correct in his early assumptions that this would piss InuYasha off.  
  
And InuYasha was more than pissed, He was furious. InuYasha snarled menacingly, and shouted so loud he nearly made himself deaf, "SHE"S NOT YOUR WOMAN !!!!"Koga, expecting this reaction, already had a comeback that was a little to perfect.  
  
"Who's woman is she then? Yours? Don't make me laugh mutt face. You're just a pathetic weakling, a pathetic half breed." InuYasha would have normally killed anyone who insulted him about being a half breed by now, but this was different. He never really considered her thinking like that before, but what if all her talk about him being fine as he is was just a masquerade.  
  
What if she really does think of me as a pathetic half breed? He thought as Koga continued at a leisurely pace toward the village. And who's woman is she really? Is it possibly if I haven't told her how I feel yet then she can't be mine... yet. But still, even until then, I sure as hell wont let that damn Koga have her. InuYasha was brought out of his stupor when he noticed a blinking red light hidden in the bushes.  
  
(A/N: Well? What did you think? I'm sorry to leave with a cliffy but it's pretty easy to figure out what the light is if you think about it. Besides, I have to ensure that you return for the next chapter. After all, this is my first fic. Please review. But no flames please, I take constructive criticism but not flames. If you flame me then I will flame you back. But anyways, please review cause I'm on a sugar high and I won't post the chapter unless I get reviews. By the way, I'm in a joint fic with bunchan529 so check it out Oh, it's on her account though. ttyl folks  
  
-From YuniX-2 


	2. It's really to bad the second time isn't...

(A/N: I was reading other fics and I noticed one thing that really bugs me. I hate when people write characters from the feudal time mispronouncing words like school, or phone, it's not as if they read it and pronounced it wrong. Unless feudal characters are writing the fic then the words should be spelled right! After all, if InuYasha heard Kagome say test, he wouldn't pronounce it teh-st, he would pronounce it the way he heard it. That's all I have to rant and rave about currently. Umm, ok, on with the fic!)  
  
Disclaimer: Lawyers: Say it!  
  
YuniX-2: Not unless you say it first!  
  
Lawyers: ummm..... NEVER!!!! WE OWN INUYASHA!!!!  
  
Rumiko Takahashi: Excuse me... BUT I THINK I AM THE ONLY PERSON HERE WHO OWNS INUYASHA!!!!!  
  
Lawyers and YuniX-2: Ummm.... . Rumiko Takahashi: SAY IT!!!!!!! (vein bulges)  
  
Lawyers and YuniX-2: OK OK! We do not own InuYasha.  
  
YuniX-2:.....at least, I don't own him, yet.  
  
Rumiko Takahashi: Good enough..... for now. I will be back!!!! um, I think I will at least. See ya!  
  
YuniX-2:Smirks Lucky for me however, along with all the other authors who include lawyers in there disclaimers section, I do own the lawyers. Evil smile  
  
Lawyers:gulp  
  
YuniX-2: Well, I'm gonna be a little, erm.... busy with the lawyers and this pile of torture devices. So enjoy the fic!  
  
Chapter 2: It really is to bad the second time's not the charm  
  
InuYasha was brought out of his stupor when he noticed a blinking red light hidden in the bushes. He Quickly unsheathed his Tetsusiaga. InuYasha slowly approached the bush the light was coming from.  
  
"Who's there? Come out, I know you're hiding in the bush," Snarled InuYasha. The blinking red light however, said absolutely nothing. "So that's how you like to play, huh? Well, to bad, because this time..." InuYasha jumped into the air and swung his Tetsusiaga at the bush "....we're playing my way!!!!!!!!" InuYasha just missed cutting the source of the annoying blinking red light in half. It's a good thing he missed slicing the it in half too, because there, lying in the bushes, was Kagome's camera. And surprise, surprise, it had been recording the whole time. InuYasha picked the camera up, and continued his run through the woods. "You know, you look familiar." Said InuYasha. "Are you one of Kagome's friends? I think I've seen you in her time." The video camera was silent. It blinked it's red light several more times. "I'll take that as a yes....." InuYasha trailed off, and just stared at the thing for a few minutes. So busy was he staring at the camera, that he didn't notice a friend of the rock that Kagome's bike knocked into. The rocks friend was also a rock, but it was larger, and it's most favorite thing in the whole wide world was to trip people, (or youkai or hanyous) that didn't notice it. So, the rock did it's most favorite thing in the whole wide world. It tripped InuYasha. Our beloved hero (that is to say, the camera) went flying out of InuYasha's hand and landed on a lilypad in the middle of a nearby lake. InuYasha looked at his now flying new buddy. "Hey! I didn't know you can fly!" said InuYasha. He didn't know that cameras couldn't fly. InuYasha sighed. 'Oh well,' he thought 'at least the ramen Kagome promised to bring will cheer me up.' And with that thought in mind, InuYasha ran off to Kaede's hut to see if Kagome was back from her time yet.  
  
Kagome searched her bag again and again, but found that her camera was simply not there. Kagome was exhausted. 'Who knew that removing shampoo, conditioner, five changes of clothes, 5,000 boxes (or whatever ramen comes in) of ramen, a gameboy, 30 magazines, a frying pan, salt, butter, 20 bricks, 3 replacement shoe laces, her seashell collection, a towel, a television, a play station 2, a really long cable that reached through the well to the electric outlet in my era, my school books, my books, my bookshelf, my locker, my bed, a toaster, a bathtub, 356,827,992 different kinds of cheese, and a really old piece of apple pie from my back pack could be so tiring.' Kagome thought. She then trudged off to her futon, forgetting that she had brought her bed with her, and fell asleep.  
  
Just then InuYasha came into Kaede's hut. His nose twiched. He hated walking by her herb garden (even if she doesn't have one, for the sake of my story, she does.) When she was working on it. It smelled way to strong. But then, another scent hit his nose. 'RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Thought InuYasha as he smelled the ramen and noticed the huge pile of it in the middle of Kaedes hut. InuYasha frowned when he noticed that Kagome was sleeping though. The foolish hanyou wanted his ramen right now. 'I know....' he thought. And a huge, slightly evil looking grin, spread across his face.   
  
What will happen with the camera? What is InuYasha's idea? Will Kagome ever put all of her junk back in her back pack!?!?! Find out next chapter!  
  
(A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review I love every last one of them no matter how many there are. I'll try to type more of the story every day. Writers block won't even stop me because I wrote this whole story out on paper before hand. I always do. My best idea's come to me when I'm in school so I write them down to keep from forgetting them. I'm getting off topic aren't I? Well, ttyl!) -YuniX-2 


	3. The boy who cried Panasonic

Disclaimer:  
  
Rumiko Takahashi: Yay! I was right! I knew I'd be back! Now, say it. Both the lawyers and the authoress.  
  
Lawyers and YuniX-2: crystop crying Sadly, none of us own InuYasha. Cry again  
  
Rumiko Takahashi: I'll tell you what, I'll leave InuYasha to you in my will.  
  
YuniX-2:sniffles really?  
  
Rumiko Takahashi: NO! I'm a genius! Kukukukukuku!  
  
YuniX-2: well, I suppose that last comment is true. Hey lawyers, I'm feeling depressed. Let's play another game of torture any characters YuniX- 2 owns. I think that would make me feel better. What do you say?  
  
Lawyers: half way to Timbuktu.  
  
YuniX-2: --# Come back here!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Demon who cried Panasonic.  
  
Once upon a time, that just so happened to be the time of the warring states era in feudal Japan, there was a little frog. Well, it was sort of a frog. Anyways, this sort of frog was playing in a pond when a giant black box fell from the sky onto a lily pad. When the frog examined it and decided it to be safe, he dragged it to the edge of the pond, and lay it down. The sort of frog then stopped being a sort of frog. (Sound effects) the sort of frog was now a Shippou.... er.... a kitsune.... I mean, a kitsune called Shippou. "Hi" said Shippou, "I'm Shippou, what's your name?" The black box that Shippou assumed to be some kind of friendly demon said nothing. "Oh, are you shy?" asked the kitsune. The black box still did not respond. Shippou picked it up and noticed a small label on the bottom of it. Shippou read the label aloud. "Pa-na-son-ic. Pana-son- ic. Pana-sonic. Panasonic. Oh, is that your name? Panasonic?" asked the kitsune. "Don't worry about being shy, I'll be your friend!" he said as he started to walk off with Panasonic.  
  
(Shippou's Imagination)  
  
Shippou and Panasonic running through a feild of flowers.  
  
Shippou and Panasonic teasing InuYasha.  
  
Shippou and Panasonic being cuddled by Kagome. Shippou and Panasonic beating a youkai and getting its shikon shard.  
  
(End Shippou's Imagination)  
  
"Yep" said the over-imaginative boy, "we'll be the best of friends!" By this time, Shippou and Panasonic had walked to a favorite hiding spot of Miroku's. Shippou didn't happen to know it was his hiding spot because nobody ever explained anything to him. 'When you're older' they always said. Then, Shippou remembered somthing. "Oh, I almost forgot, Kagome promised to bring me a new toy today! She says it's called a gameboy. Wait here, I'll be right back." The kitsune placed Panasonic in a cozy little tree hollow, and ran off to find Kagome.  
  
As Shippou skipped off, Miroku happend to enter his favorite place. Why you ask? Do you really have to ask? Well, if you're that dense, I'll give you a hint. What is miroku's all time favorite hobbie? You still don't know? Lets just say he's doing what he does best, being his perverted self. Sadly however, a squirrel just so happened to block our wonderful camera's view. There were some muffled noises, and by the time the squirrel had scurried away from in front of the camera, you could see a very angry looking Sango and a very bruised and beaten Miroku. It was at about that time, that Sango happened to notice our blinking friend. "That's weird" said Sango, "why is this here?"  
  
"Stay back" said Miroku "I'll suck the ugly demon up with my wind tunnel." THUD BANG WACK "Hey! What did I do?" complained Miroku. Sango merely rolled her eyes.  
  
(Meanwhile....)  
  
At Kaede's hut  
  
Shippou walked into the hut, and noticed at once a very large pile of cheese. "Oh boy! Cheese!!!!!!!!" he cried, and ran off to gobble it down. But before Shippou could take a bite, he was swiftly snatched by the tail and held in the air.  
  
"That not your cheese." Said a slightly irritated for being interrupted when he thought he may have finally figured it out hanyou.  
  
"Oh, Is it yours?" asked Shippou, innocently enough.  
  
"Well no but umm.... uh...." InuYasha stuttered as he tried to come up with an excuse for trying to help Kagome. Lucky for him, the little Kitsune in his hand had other idea's of why he was stuttering.  
  
"You just love to pick on me don't you?" grumbled Shippou.  
  
InuYasha simply replied "Feh."  
  
InuYasha dropped Shippou on his head and got back to work....well, I'm not sure if you could call what he was doing work but we'll just call it that for now. Shippou dug through Kagomes stuff and finally found the gameboy she had promised him under a pile of bricks that was on top of Kagome's television. He then went off to find Panasonic.  
  
Sango placed the camera on a rock by the hot springs, not knowing what it was, but still wondering 'Why did Miroku think it was a demon when it was obviously one of Kagome's whatchyamacallits.' She started to settle down into the hot springs with a sigh. As she closed her eye's she could faintly hear a voice calling, "Panasonic, oh Panasonic! Where are you!" and then footsteps that most likely belong to the same voice retreating from the woods.  
  
(A/N: So? What did you think? Sorry I didn't post right away but I had an unexpected doctors appointment and my ever so addicting video game that I just couldn't stop playing. I'll type more every day though, and hopefully post more every 2-3 days. As always, review, review, review!)  
  
-YuniX-2 


	4. Hot Spring Break

(A/N: sorry but this chappie is short. I woulda made it longer but I couldn't think of much to add without fusing this chapter and the next one. I would have fused them but I like making up names for my chapters. (yes, I'm weird, so sue me.) Anyways, I hope to post more soon! Sorry it took so long but I started to read some other fics and I got to a really annoyingly tough part in my video game. Ttyl)  
  
Disclaimer: If I own InuYasha then I know why flying monkeys have blue faces. Trust me, I don't know why flying monkeys have blue faces. I really wish I did though.  
  
Chapter 4: Hot Spring Break  
  
Sango eased into the hot spring to finish her bath. She was about to close her eyes when she realized something. She held her towel tight around herself and stood up. "Miroku!" she yelled, "If you're still peeping, by the time I'm through with you, you won't have even have any eyes to peep with! And that's not even the half of it!" Sango heard a rustle from the bushes and quickly retreating footsteps. Once she was satisfied that he was no longer peeping, she settled back into the water and started to......talk to herself? Yes, it indeed looks like that was what she was doing. Poor, poor Sango. Thinking aloud shall be her down fall. Well, actually, you can't fall up so down fall is a pointless saying. That's beside the point. Anyways, thinking her thoughts out loud Sango said, "Damn that Miroku, what a pervert. Maybe some girls would actually like him if he didn't spy on them or...." Sango shuddered at the painful memories. "....grope them. After all, when he's not being a lech or a pervert, he's pretty nice. And.... I guess he is kind of cute." Sango blushed realizing what she had just said. Then, she shook her head as if it would erase the thought from her mind. "What was I thinking, like he could ever not be perverted towards a girl." Sango sighed and got out of her bath. She dried off and picked up the camera to examine it.  
  
"I have no clue what this thing is, but I'd bet Miroku's life it's Kagome's. Though, I suppose that's not saying much." So off Sango hypothetically skipped down the hypothetical yellow brick road to give the hypothetical thing of Kagome's to her. Hypothetically, of course.  
  
(A/N: Once again sorry it's so short. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I don't care how many times you review my story but honest, the more the marrier! Please review cause I love reviews so much. It makes me feel people are actually reading my story and that's something I like to know. That way I'm more excited to write the next chapter and such. Ttyl!)  
  
-YuniX-2 


	5. Dreamland Confessions

A/N: OMG! So sorry I took so long. Never trust me when I say I'll update right away. Lol! See, I had exams to study for, then my friends comp broke down and she refused to let me post the rest of our joint fic for her, so I went on posting strike, then I had a bit of writers block. Let me guess, none of you care do you? Ok, well, on with the fic. R&R! Oh! I almost forgot, can anyone tell me how to make things italic? That would help me a lot seeing as fanfiction.net's formatting is all messed up.  
  
Disclaimer: It's a disclaimer....doesn't that basically tell you I don't own it?  
  
Chapter 5: Dreamland Confessions  
  
InuYasha was about to go insane! He tried every possible way he could think of to make ramen. He tried using Kagome's blender, bricks, toenail clippers, (by the way, InuYasha almost tried to eat the ramen he made with the clippers, until he noticed that they smelled disgusting), and he even tried using her pots and pans! (unfortunately, he used the pots and pans upside down) The foolish hanyou should have read the directions, not to mention he threw out the little packets of flavoring. (I am thinking of the right food when I mention the flavoring right? Foreign foods can get me confused sometimes.) By the time he finally was ready to consider giving up, well... lets just say that even my room was cleaner than the hut. (I almost never clean my room BTW.) InuYasha was determined, but he really did want to eat at least one bowl of ramen and he had already used 2500 of the 5000 packets of ramen in his attempt to make it. He decided to make one last attempt at making ramen, and got busy.  
  
(Meanwhile....)  
  
Sango walked down the familiar path and approached the hut.  
  
BOOM....BANG....SMASH....SONIC BOOM  
  
Sango was about to turn around....then she realized what the sound was. "Oi, InuYasha couldn't have waited till Kagome-chan was able to help him to get his ramen could he." She said to herself. "You know I really have to stop talking to myself, it cant be healthy."  
  
'Oh yes it can, kukukukukukukuk' said the evil voice that lived in the back of her head.  
  
"Oh shut up will you?" Sango replied aloud, leaving a very confused, and about to speak monk that she had failed to notice coming up behind her.  
  
When Sango walked into the hut, she saw a very pathetic scene before her. For one thing, InuYasha, along with all the walls, the floor, the ceiling, and a toilet were covered from top to bottom in burnt ramen. Next to InuYasha was Kagome's now destroyed chemistry set, which she had said she needed to use for her science class thing..... whatever that was. Meanwhile, InuYasha was trying, and miserably failing, to get a few burnt noodles that were stuck behind his ear, unstuck. Miroku walked into the hut.  
  
"Good day InuYasha, trying to make ramen again?" he said, as he made InuYasha some ramen with no trouble at all. This made InuYasha pissed off.  
  
"NANI?!?! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE RAMEN!!!!"  
  
"I pay attention when Kagome uses her items from the future rather than drool over the ramen." Sadly for Miroku, this snide comment resulted in him being chased around the room by InuYasha, and in Miroku praying for his life, completely forgetting he had monk powers. He also silently prayed he had monkey powers, but that would never happen, so he simply continued to run for his life. Sango stopped paying attention to the boys, and instead, focused her attention on a kitsune that was playing with a small box.  
  
"What's that?" Said Sango as she grabbed the box out of the Kitsunes hands.  
  
"Hey! Gimme that!" Shouted Shippou as he snatched it back. "It's this thing called a gameboy that Kagome gave me. You can play games on it, see?" Sango had the strangest urge to voice what the evil voice in the back of her head was telling her, which just so happened to be, 'No shit Sherlock, of course it plays games! It is called a GAME-boy.' However, Sango had absolutely no clue as to who Sherlock was, so she ignored the voice. Slightly interested, Sango stared blankly over Shippou's shoulder for a few minutes. Then she remembered what she was carrying, so she went of to the room where Kagome was napping. When Sango opened the door to find Kagome still asleep after three hours, she decided to leave a note to explain that she had found Kagome's, um........, uh........., thing, and go back to watching Shippou play with the Gameboy.  
  
Unfortunately for Kagome, the camera had yet to stop recording. (A/N: Does that thing EVER run out of batteries!) As Sango shut the door, the camera was left to record Kagome's uneasy sleep.  
  
  
(Kagome's dream)  
  
Kagome was standing in the woods. She knew exactly which part of the woods she was in, but for some reason the woods looked completely different from normal. The trees were gray, with Ivory colored leaves. The woods almost seemed to be dying. One of the most noticeable things in her dream is that she was wearing all yellow. Some how though, none of that mattered to her. She continued to walk down the path for some time until she finally reached a barren field. Lying in the middle of the field, was a silhouette she knew all to well.  
  
"InuYasha?" She gasped. She hadn't realized till now just how soar her throat was. InuYasha was laying in a large and quickly growing pool of his own blood. He groaned and winced, but was able to push himself up enough to prop himself on his elbows. "InuYasha! You're hurt!" She exclaimed, even though it was completely obvious.  
  
"Heh heh, the demons......they...." InuYasha whispered, for it was obvious that was the loudest he could manage to speak in this state. "They......finally.....got.....got what they wanted........and she....she finally got what......what she wanted.....I just never thought......it'd end this soon....."  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome practically screamed despite her increasingly soar throat. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
InuYasha looked at her face. "Please....don't cry on my.......on my behalf.........I'll be.....fine, just let me rest.......just for a little.......while....." InuYasha yawned, then went limp.  
  
Kagome frantically searched for a pulse, but it was to late. He always protected her. She couldn't even protect him this once....she really was.....useless. "Please InuYasha, don't go, you can't go....I still need you" she managed to get out between her sobs "I still....I still love you."  
  
And that's when Kagome started to fall backwards through the endless pit, into the pitch black emptyness. Thousands of her memories of being with him, her regrets, her fears, her love, her joy, her hate and envy and jealousy, Images of them together and laughing, images of them fighting, the all flashed through her mind at light speed. The emotions and memories, they became too much....to painfull. So she did the only thing she could do. Scream. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
(End dream sequence)  
  
(Meanwhile....)  
  
'Oh great, here comes the big bad wolf' thought InuYasha in a mocking tone as Koga entered the hut.  
  
"Oi, dog turd, where's Kagome?" Koga said it as more of a demand than a question.  
  
"Why should I tell you, you son of a-" InuYasha never got to finish his sentence, Because at that moment, the most horrifying sound came from Kagome's room.  
  
"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This sound wasn't very horrifying to most people, though some-what startling, but InuYasha and Koga happened to have kanine blood coursing through their veins, and to them, Kagome's high pitched scream was almost as bad as a dog whistle. Plus, let's not forget the fact that it was Kagome who was screaming. Both InuYasha and Koga dashed off to where Kagome was. InuYasha triped Koga in the hallway and made it to the room first. Kagome was sitting up in her bed, sweating, crying, and shaking so much that InuYasha got a little dizzy from looking at her. Koga got extremely dizzy from looking at her. (YuniX-2: Hee hee, Koga bashing. -Notices friend Mary who happens to be obsessed with Koga and a card carrying member of the Koga's rabid fangirls club carrying an extremely sharp scyth menacingly walking towards her' YuniX-2: umm.... oops. Mary: 'tries to kill Yuni' YuniX-2: 'runs for her life')  
  
"Kagome! What happened?!" yelled InuYasha, the fear evident in his voice. But Kagome gave no reply. Instead, she hugged InuYasha and clung to him with all of her might. InuYasha was rsther flustered at first, but then hesitantly hugged her back. When he "suddenly" remembered Koga was in the room, he turned his head from Kagome to give the wolf demon a toothy smirk.  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes, the first inanimate object she noticed was her camera. Suddenly forgetting all her troubles, she sprung to life, instantly happy again. (A/N: Wow, someone has to much sugar in their diet if you know what I mean... Readers: no, we don't know what you mean. YuniX- 2: oh.) "My camera!" Kagome exclaimed. Kagome Ran out of the room at light speed and returned within 3 seconds with the rest of the Inu-gang. She then proceeded to explain what a camera was, and how she had lost it.  
  
"Kagome," asked the ever curious Shippou, "If that's all it does than why does that red light blink? What's it for?"  
  
"Oh this? That just means it's been recording!" Everyone stared at her, noticing that, what she had just said sunk in and she got an evil grin, to much like Naraku's evil grin for her, or anyone elses for that matter, own good. "Hey, why don't we watch what this recorded, it'll be like candid camera, maybe we caught something good on tape, heh heh heh." Wow, ok, Kagome was getting a little scary just there, or maybe that was the annoying monkeys playing with my special effects machine, oh well, anyways, Kagome dragged them all to the well, and made InuYasha help her get them all to her time, forgeting the TV and extention cord she had brought earlier. As the group of friends entered the well, four of them were dreading the embarrassment that they now knew was in store.  
  
(A/N: So, what did you think, good? bad? did you think? By the way, the colors, places, and soar throat in Kagome's dream were all symbolic of stuff. I found the information on so if you wanna find out what it means check the site. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE OBLIGATED I FEEL TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. Whether I mean it to be that way or not, that is true, so please, review, I don't care how long or short your review is, just review. Also, I'm gonna give myself a hypothetical pat on my hypothetical back, because,[personal accomplishment] this is the longest chapter I've ever done. Ok, R&R! )  
  
-YuniX-2 


	6. 70 new shades of red and 21 new shades o...

AUTHORS NOTE: IMPORTANT!!!!! Ok people, because this chapter has both the actual characters and a video of them, the video will be written in a play/script type of format, while the actual people will be written out normally. I may also write in parenthesis' video and reality just to let you know, OK? Also, I now have BAPA (Bethesda academy of performing arts) camp from 9:30 till 4:00 on weekdays so it may take a week or so before I can post each new chapter. Sorry about that, I'll let you know when the camp is over.......and when I have to start my other camp......and when that's over. Heh heh;;; Anyways, enjoy the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: YuniX-2: I've decided to sue you for telling me I can't own InuYasha.  
  
Lawyers: You're to young to sue! What lawyer would represent a 12 year old!  
  
YuniX-2: I'm almost 13! I will be in August! And MY DAD WOULD REPRESENT ME AND HE'S A LAWYER SO NYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lawyers: Gulp......  
  
YuniX-2: I told you I didn't own InuYasha yet peoples....... well now, I WILL!!!! kukukukukukukukuku!  
  
Readers: sure you will......  
  
YuniX-2: I WILL!!!!! }:O  
  
Readers: sure you will.....  
  
YuniX-2: oh, well, you'll see! stay tuned , next time you'll see who wins the case!!!  
  
(A/N: wow, that was an extremely long disclaimer..... anyways, I just want you guys to know I really don't hate all lawyers and I feel kinda bad making fun of them cause even though it's funny and fun...... my dad really is a lawyer. Instead, make fun of George W. Bush!!!! Isn't the stupidity horrifying? Yes, I am democratic, if you don't like it, to bad.)  
  
Chapter six: 70 new shades of red and 21new shades of pink (wow, long chapter title.... lots of long slightly incoherent things this chapter, ne?)  
  
Kagome, InuYasha, Koga, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all sat in Kagomes living room. Kagome gently pushed the video tape into her VCR, and pressed the play button.  
  
'Ooooh, buttons..... I wonder what they do, I'll press them all after we watch this.' Thought Shippou. He then joined the rest of the Inu-gang in curiously watching the video as it began to play. . . . . . . . . . . . . . nothing . . . . . . . . still nothing.  
  
"Ok, that's it, I'm fast forwarding this video!" announced Kagome, being utterly annoyed at the nothingness on the screen. Then, she fast forwarded. When Koga came into view on the tape, she put the video in play mode again.  
  
(VIDEO)  
  
Koga walks into view  
  
InuYasha then runs into view, and knocks Koga over  
  
(REALITY)  
  
"Feh," scoffed InuYasha.  
  
(VIDEO)  
  
InuYasha- Koga....  
  
Koga- What's got you so pissed? (Smirks)  
  
(REALITY)  
  
Kagome hit Koga on the head.  
  
"Don't use bad language!" she reprimanded "Sota's watching." Everyone turned around and noticed that at some point, Sota indeed had come to stand in the doorway.  
  
"When did he get here?" Said InuYasha. He normally would have heard if someone came walking up from behind him.  
  
(VIDEO)  
  
InuYasha- What are you doing here?  
  
Koga- I'm here to find my woman  
  
InuYasha- She's not your woman!!!!  
  
(REALITY)  
  
InuYasha blushed the first new shade of red to be invented that afternoon, though many more new shades of red were soon yet to come.  
  
"Aw, InuYasha, that was so sweet. I didn't know you cared." Said Kagome, with an almost undetectable hint of sarcasm in her voice. It was completely undetectable to InuYasha.  
  
"Keh, Course I care." InuYasha mumbled. Surprised to hear InuYasha say something like that, Kagome gave InuYasha a small hug. InuYasha turned another new shade of red. Koga did too, but for a VERY different reason. By this time, The video had reached the point where the squirrel moved out from in front of the camera to show a very beat up Miroku, and Sango discovering the camera. As Sango took the camera with her back to the hot springs, Kagome quickly ran to her kitchen and fetched a pot. She then proceeded to place the pot on the ground right under Miroku's head, because he was starting to turn her livingroom into a swimming pool with all the drool he was producing. In the mean time, Sango desprately tried to make the video fast forward. However, this would not be as good a fic if she did get it to fast forward, not would it? So, sadly for Sango, she wasn't able to fast forward the video in time.  
  
(VIDEO)  
  
Sango- or.....grope them. After all, when he's not being perverted, he's pretty nice. And he is kinda cute.  
  
(REALITY)  
  
Miroku looked at Sango dumbfounded. Sango, in the meantime, Was turning 50 new shades of red, and 20 new shades of pink (A/N: and all at once too, I didn't even know that was possible...) Snapping out of his daze, Miroku grabbed Sango's hand.  
  
"Sango, will you-"  
  
'THUD' 'BANG''THWACK'  
  
"That's not what I was going to say..." Whined Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, Sure it isn't" Said Sango.  
  
"What I was going to say" Sango Immediately put her hand on her Hiraikotsu. "was, Sango, were you serious???"  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess" Sango mumbled meekly in response. Inside Miroku's head, he was doing a huge victory dance. I reality however, not wanting to ruin the moment anymore than he might be about to, he didn't do his victory dance, but instead, he hesitantly leaned in and gave Sango a kiss on the lips. He pulled back and shut his eyes to wait for the pounding. Instead however, he received a quick kiss in return from Sango. He opened his eyes to see Sango busy inventing 18 more new shades of red. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She didn't say anything, but she didn't protest either. They both ignored the fact that Kagome was now forcing InuYasha to pay her 6000 Yen, (A/N: I believe yen are worth about one American penny) Claiming that he had lost "the bet," and returned to watching the video. Soon enough, Kagome and InuYasha returned to watching as well. (VIDEO)  
  
Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep.  
  
Kagome- nno... InuYasha?  
  
(REALITY)  
  
"Oh my, was I talking in my sleep, well, we'd better just fast forward then, eh heh heh heh heh." Kagome nervously laughed.  
  
"Why" asked InuYasha. "Did you sit me or something???? You must really enjoy sitting me if you sit me in your sleep too."  
  
"Uh... yeah, yeah, that's it, I said-"InuYasha clamped his hand over Kagome's mouth before she could say the word. However, this prevented Kagome from reaching the fast forward button in time.  
  
(VIDEO)  
  
Kagome- InuYasha....no, don't die....please....I .....love you...  
  
Drool then fell from Kagome's mouth and started to soak her pillow.  
  
(REALITY)  
  
.............................  
  
(A/N: heh heh heh, now that I have left you with a cliff hanger, you must review to get the next chapter, kukukukukukuku. Ok, actually, I'm just trying to chose a different song for the song fic next chapter, because my original song doesn't really fit. But still, please review. If I didn't want reviews, I wouldn't post my stories. Anyways, If you have suggestions for the song, let me know, but I think I already have the song I want chosen. I just have to rewrite the chapter. Ttyl!)  
  
-YuniX-2 


	7. Jaded

Hi peoples!!!! sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy making a  
music video for FFX and FFX-2. I seem to have some trouble posting it , but hopefully I'll be able to get it to work soon.  
If you wanna check it out, my user name is YuniX-2 on that website as well.  
On another note, I REALLY NEED SOMEONE TO TELL ME HOW TO GET ITALICS TO  
WORK ON !!!!! It would be such a huge help and make things so  
much easier for me.  
I'd like to thank Luclisp85, Snoochie, bloody-rose-demon, and  
PurplePossedPixie (A.k.a Ruthie, I know her from school) For reviewing  
almost every chapter, it's a wonderful feeling to know that you guys are  
enjoying my work, and it keeps me going. Thank you so much. I'd also like  
to thank everyone else who's ever reviewed, seeing that I have a new review  
makes my day, you have no Idea how much it means to me. And finally, I  
want you all to know, If you have any questions (that won't spoil the  
story) you can just ask them to me in a review and I'll respond in my next  
chapter. Once again, thank you so, so much. Now onto the wonderful world  
of......disclaimers.  
Disclaimer: I was so close, I almost had the lawyers sued, they would have  
had to pay $5,000,000,000, give me InuYasha and all of the InuYasha  
characters, AND my very own unlimited supply of bubble gum and chocolate.  
Then my mom had to ruin it and wake me up....... Sigh, oh well, at least I  
can still own InuYasha in my day dreams. Oh, by the way, I also do not own  
Mest or their song "Jaded " so you cant sue me for that either. On with  
the fic!  
  
Key:  
/...../ = The song  
  
InuYasha fainted. Kagome was horrified, she ran upstairs and locked herself  
in her room. Everyone else (including Sota) decided to play go fish,  
except for Kirara, who was trying to find the fish that everyone was  
talking about.  
(In Kagome's room)  
Kagome panicked, she couldn't face the rejection, at least not for a little  
while longer. She grabbed her book bag and started shoving her clothes  
into it, where ever she was going to go, she had to get there fast. In her  
rush, she accidently turned on her radio when bumping into it. To busy to  
turn it off, a song that Kagome found comforting, and much like her  
emotions, started to play on the radio.  
  
/There's a time and place, for everything  
There's a reason why, certain people meet  
There's a destination, for everyone  
What's the explanation, when we're done?/  
  
Kagome slowed down a little, starting to subconsciously pack to the beat of  
the music. She grabbed her CD player and cheeses, and shoved them in the  
outer pouch.  
  
/All the summer nights spent wondering  
So many questions asked, but no one's answering  
Would it be okay if I left today?  
Took my chances on what you said was wrong?/  
  
Kagome thought of how InuYasha might react when he regained consciousness.  
She knew he wasn't insensitive enough to make fun of her, after all, even  
he wouldn't insult someone because they liked him. But he would definitely  
act odd around her. He would stop opening up to her. He would get that  
look in his eyes, the look he always got when he had made her upset because  
she had seen him with Kikyou. He might get flustered when talking to her,  
he may not even want to have to face her. Things would never be normal  
again, and the fact that she loved him would simply drive them apart.  
  
/I'm jaded, stupid, and reckless  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret  
These years spent, so faded and reckless  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret these years  
I'll never regret these years/  
  
Kagome new she had no hope of a good future relationship with InuYasha once  
they finally confronted each other. She hoped things could be like they  
always had if she ran away, just for a little while. But you know, she  
could tell, she would never regret the day she met him, the day she fell  
down the well, the day the jewel shattered, the days she met Shippou and  
Sango and Miroku. She would never have it any other way.  
  
/Now here I sit, so far away  
Remembering all our memories  
Its times like these that I miss you most  
Remembering when we were so close/  
  
Even when this was all over, Kagome would still have those warm happy  
memories. Together they had saved lives, faced hardships, and, in their  
own way, they had even become a sort of family. That was something, that  
even when this was all over, she would never, ever, forget.  
/I'm jaded, stupid, and reckless  
Not sorry, we'll never regret  
These years spent, so faded and reckless  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret these years/  
  
She took one last look at the picture of her family, shoved the last of her  
most important material possessions into her bag.  
/We'll never forget the places we've been, you and I  
.  
Our lives are slipping away  
Don't want to let time pass us by, by.../  
  
She pulled her locket off her dresser, and opened it. Inside, there was a  
picture of InuYasha on one side, and on the other side, a group picture of  
all her friends from the feudal era. To the left side of the picture,  
Sango was about to hit Miroku because he had just groped her. InuYasha was  
to the right of Miroku and Sango, yelling at Kagome because she wanted to  
take a picture with her "stupid machine" instead of make him ramen, and  
Kagome was standing next to him laughing. Kaede was standing between  
InuYasha and Sango, and Kirara was sitting in front of the group in her  
giant form, with Shippou sitting on her head. Yes, these were the times  
she would never forget. The times, she would never, ever regret.  
  
/I'm jaded, stupid, and reckless  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret  
These years.../  
  
Kagome opened her window, and hopped out InuYasha style, except unlike  
InuYasha, she was just barely able to land on her feet.  
  
/...spent, so faded and reckless  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret...  
I'm jaded, stupid, and reckless  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret these years/  
  
So, what do you think? Next chapter, InuYasha's reaction! Review, Review,  
Review! I don't really have much of an end note for this chapter, so ttyl!  
-YuniX-2 


	8. Jack and Jill went up the hill

Sorry that this is so short, I was on vacation last weekend, and didn't have time to put more up, this is one of those, "short just for the sake of a cliffy" chapters (dodges rotten potatoes, tomatoes, cheese, and bricks, yes, the bricks are rotten) Sorry, I wrote this at school so I didn't originally plan on having it posted online. Also, everyone must check out my brothers bands website if they like punk rock or ska cause his band rocks, he plays the guitar. I'm gonna put spaces in between each letter of the URL so that it doesn't disappear when I post this chappy, ok, its n t o l . T k I hope he doesn't get upset that I'm kinda publicizing for his band -; Anyways I'm babbling, so on with the fic, oh, and my review responses will be at the bottom of this chapter. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, this would be called a claimer, not a disclaimer.  
  
Chapter 8 Jack and Jill Went Up the Hill  
  
InuYasha awoke to a huge headache. Luckily, the headache stopped when he got Sango and Miroku to stop poking him. ( They were trying to wake him up, but then it just got to be too much fun...)  
  
"Aren't you going after her?" said an empty voice from the group still playing cards. InuYasha sat up and looked at Koga like he had just jumped off a cliff when someone asked him too. Koga sighed, he'd expected this to be InuYasha's reaction to his comment. "I could always see it, but I had hoped that if she didn't say it, then I'd have a chance to kill you and claim her as mine. But.. It's to late for that now....so, go." InuYasha stood up in a daze and started to do as he was told. "Oh, and InuYasha...." He turned his head around to face Koga once again at the sound of his voice. "If you make her cry, I will kill you, no matter what she says." Said Koga as he stood up and walked to block the door for emphasis.  
  
"Feh," scoffed InuYasha "I wasn't planning to," he said as he shoved Koga away from the door. He turned his head around and looked down at the wolf demon before leaving. "I don't have time for any stupid lectures from you and I don't plan to have any time for it in the future, so just go to your cage and let me deal with this my way..." InuYasha trailed off. Having had the last word InuYasha bounded up to Kagomes room just in time to see her hair go past as she jumped out the window. He immediately ran after her landing on the hard cement ground with ease. "Kagome!" He called after her as she reached the door to the well house. She turned around quickly to see his face. She had a look of surprise and sadness on her own. Without a word she ran down the well, 'not yet..' she thought as her feet landed on the bottom of the well in feudal japan. 'No more rejection, just not yet....' and her thoughts trailed off as "InuYasha came tumbling after."  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ....  
  
(A/N: Ok peoples, next are the review responses, And because your all so great......{passes out large cubes of cheese, and soy cheese to anyone who's lactose intolerant) ttyl!)  
  
-YuniX-2 ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...  
  
Kilala Kagomes Daughter- That song is sang by a band called MEST. About the AMV, sorry, but the evil website wont let other people view it for some reason, so I'm trying to find a new website to post it on, or learn how to compress the file so it's easier for the site to handle the data. I promise to let everyone know as soon as I find a way to post it online.  
  
PurplePosessedPixie- nope, neva seen the piccie you're talking about  
  
little-dog-ed - (blushes) wow, my very own cheers! Yay, I've never had that happen before! People celebrating my work is so nice, thank you so much! Cheers to you! (Raises glass, glass breaks) heh, heh, ooops.  
  
LuClipse85- heh heh, sorry about mispellin' your name, I'll fix it when I'm done with the over all fic. I checked out your fics like you suggested (in case you don't read your reviews) they're really good! Keep it up!  
  
Sentinel28- umm.... what do you mean by "Inu-Yasha Science Theater?" And sorry, but despite the fact I dislike to, yes, sometimes, I can keep you waiting. Gomen Nasai! heh, heh, -; 


	9. The Extremely Random Utterly Pointless J...

Hi, I got the Idea for this chapter while walking back to my house from 7-  
11. It's really just an unimportant add on for the fun of it, and, seeing  
as I made up the tune for the song in this chapter, so unless you're a  
friend of mine who can call me on the phone or come over to play and  
whatnot, you've gotta make up your own tune for this song. Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own... (lawyers come rushing to the scene) the song, but not  
the InuYasha cast (a large crowd of sulking lawyers leave.)  
Chapter 9  
The Extremely Random Utterly Pointless Just For Laughs Kind Of OOC But Not  
Really Musical Chapter With A Really Long Chapter Name  
  
InuYasha Burst out of the Bone Eaters Well Just as Kagome made it to the  
edge of the forest. However, the moment InuYasha actually got into the  
forest, the first thing he saw was Kikyo.  
Kagome was hiding behind a tree watching the InuYasha and Kikyo stare at  
each other. Her heart kept telling her to run but her mind and curiosity  
forced her to stay put, hence the saying, curiosity mentally and possibly  
physically hurt the girl shippou once drew as a cat, or, the saying when  
something like that anyways.  
"InuYasha, I've been waiting for you......" Said Kikyo "We need to talk."  
Then, rather than talking, Kikyo burst into song  
Kik-What ever happened to  
that look that I used to  
see in your  
Kik and Kag- eyes---  
Kagome quickly covered her mouth to try to keep from revealing her hiding  
spot. Kikyo briefly glanced at the tree Kagome hid behind before  
continuing.  
Kik- Can it truly be  
you are forgetting  
about  
Kik and Kag- me---  
This time, Kagome stepped out from her hiding place and walked over next to  
Kikyo.  
Kag- Tell me-----  
Kik- How it is  
that-  
you-  
feel.  
Inu- How can this be  
Is the curse of the musicals really  
happening  
Kik- oh don't you remember  
the way our lives used to be----  
Kag- Will you surrender---  
(at same time)Kik- Will you go to hell with me  
Kik and Kag- The time has come {come come}  
now is the time {time time}  
your future life {life life}  
Is on the line—  
You  
Must  
Choose  
  
(Back at Kagome's house)  
San- what could be taking so long  
Ship- why are we singing a song  
Ko- does it really matter----  
(at same time as matter)  
Mir- I LIKE TO SING------------------  
Everyone else- (blank stares, crickets chirping)  
(In the woods)  
Kag- It is time  
Kik- time time time time  
Kag- the time has come  
Kik- come come come come  
Kag and Kik- This should be over before its  
Begun-----  
Everyone (including At Kag's house)- TIME!  
(End song)  
"It's.....time." said InuYasha with clear uncertainty in his voice. He  
stared at the two miko's for what seemed like forever. However, it was a  
mere five seconds before Kagome ran off. Kikyo laughed.  
"I haven't done that in ages" said Kikyo in a light hearted manner (A/N:  
O.o )  
"um... Kikyo?" said InuYasha while silently questioning her current state  
of sanity "you've never done that before."  
"oh, you're right. So I have. But InuYasha," she said, returning to her  
usual, somber, more sane state of mind "It is the time, none the less, I'm  
trusting you to make the right choice, but you have one chance, and this is  
my final warning. If you don't choose now, I'll have no choice but to..."  
her cold eyes turned to a sort of scary zombie imitation type of glare.  
"Take action." And with that Kikyo floated on her soul snatchers away  
humming to herself.  
After a few seconds of shock, he ran to catch up with Kagome.  
(At Kagomes house)  
Everyone had been standing around while what had just happened was slowly  
sinking in. Very, slowly. Sango was the first to stop letting it sink in.  
With that done, she slowly turned her head to face the monk.  
"H...ha....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She burst out laughing at him. Soon, the  
others joined her, and they ended up in tears from laughing so hard. Once  
again, Sango was the first to regain her composure. "So Miroku, you like  
to sing do you?" she said while whiping a tear out of the corner of her  
eye.  
"Oh, that's what you were laughing about?" he said cluelessly. Sango did a  
face fault and fell over.  
"Ow! What the heck is that!" She said, referring to the sharp object under  
the rug she had hit her head on when falling over. She reached under the  
rug to (Gasp!) Find out.  
  
A/N: well, I hope you enjoyed my rather random spur of the moment chapter  
idea, ttyl!  
-YuniX-2 


	10. Can luck be Anorexic?

Whoopieà½ More of my ficcieà½ Not much to say at the beginning of this one, except that I stole the last line InuYasha says from the manga Kodocha by Miho Obana. (Read it, it rocks, I am a walking billboard.....except my names not bill) But I couldn't help it, I felt it fit so perfectly...... but the rest is mine. This wouldn't be an origonal fanfic if it wasn'tà½  
  
Disclaimer: I know a song that really gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves, I know a song that really get on my nerves cause I don't own Inu-chanà½ (Runs away crying)  
  
Sango removed the hard object from under the rug, and low and behold, It was a jewel shard. It had some dust and lint on it, but they could tell it was a shard because of the bright pink neon flashing sign with an arrow pointing to the shard that Sango now held in her hand that said "Emergency jewel shard to use to get back to feudal japan incase InuYasha ever tries to lock me out again. That bastardà½à½à½à½à½"  
  
"Wow" stated Miroku, "Kagome must have been pretty mad at InuYasha when she made this sign."  
  
"You're telling meà½" said Sota who suddenly had a two gallon tub of popcorn in his hand, "And I have to look at that stupid sign every freakin' dayà½"  
  
Koga sighed, "I guess this means we can at least go back home without Kagome or InuYasha to help us through the well." That's when Miroku got an evil, slightly perverted look on his face.  
  
( Meanwhile....)  
  
Kagome continued her run through the woods, angry at herself for stopping, and desperately trying to avoid InuYasha. She had even run through a river several times, hoping to through him off her scent, but it was to no avail. He was gaining on her, and gaining fast. Her luck was wearing thin. No, not just thin, her luck was becoming anorexic. Soon enough she could see him behind her, she had to do something, and she had to do it now. Doing the only thing she could think of, she took a deep breath and yelled, "SIT BOYà½à½à½à½à½" When she saw the necklace start to drag him down, she turned to run for it. But then it happened, or rather, didn't happen. There was no thump. No crash, no bang, no boom, no thud, just silence.......there was nothing. Afraid of what she'd see, kagome slowly turned around. InuYasha was fighting the pull of the necklace. He had never been able to stop it before, so where in seven hells did he get this sudden burst of strength? It was nearly neutralizedà½ InuYasha summoned the last little bit of strength he could, and threw the full weight of his body against the pull of the necklace. A blinding white light surrounded him, then it grew, it grew so large it had soon enveloped everything within a mile radiusà½ The light swallowed all sound and color that touched it, there was none. Then....the rosary around InuYasha's neck separated into single beads, which fell to the ground seemingly in slow motion, and shattered like glass into thousands of tiny fragments. And there they both stood. Frozen stiff. Solid. Both staring at the fragments of beads that littered the ground. As Kagome escaped from the daze, she said one thing and one thing only. "Oh shit." and then she ran off again. But lucky for InuYasha, he snapped out of his daze only a second behind her. Kagome was looking behind herself at him as she ran, so she didn't see until too late she had ran right into a cave, which, one again, was perfect for InuYasha. And just like that, Kagome's poor little anorexic luck died. No more rosary to sit him with, no place to run. InuYasha ran into the cave and forcefully pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Kagome, what you said in your sleep, was it true?" Asked InuYasha as he looked into her eyes. She tried to look away but he removed one of his hands from her shoulder and used it to turn her face towards him. "I won't believe it, until I hear it from you..."  
  
A/N: Whoo hooà½ Cliffyà½ (Dodges rotten tomatoes) ok, not whoo hoo, but there were places I could have left you hanging and didn't. I just love that last line, all praise Miho Obanaà½ I just loved Kodocha and couldn't help but use her line for that part. Though to be honest, it drove me crazy waiting till I had ten bucks to buy the next volume after reading that line. But you only have to wait a week and a halfà½ ( I'm going to Cleveland to see the rock and roll hall of fame.) Okay, so that's a kinda long time but trust me I'll make it worth it. R&R as alwaysà½  
  
Ja neà½  
  
YuniX-2 


	11. Revelation

1I'm Back from Cleveland. Guess what, while I was there, I saw this modern art sculpture of a giant stamp that said FREE on it. If I could get a crane, I would pick it up, stamp all of the InuYasha characters with it, and take them for myself, kukukukukuku. Anyways, thanks for all of the great reviews! I really hope to get lots more, I wanna break 100 reviews. But sadly, this is the last chapter before the epilogue. (Cries....and cries....still crying...... erm, this might take a while, heh, heh) BTW, exclamation points didn't work last chappie, so I'm not sure If they'll work on this one...

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this, what sort of idiot doesn't know by now that I don't own InuYasha! Oh.......you don't.......eh, heh, heh, heh. Ano.......look at the time, cya.

......................................................................................................................................................

Kagome stared up at InuYasha, Eyes full of pain, sorrow, and fear. _'Is she afraid of me?'_ He wondered, though showing no sign of his concern on his face. All that could be seen on his features was a look of pure seriousness. The shadows that fell on his face only emphasized that look. Kagome shuddered.

_'Why now? Why me?' _ She thought. "I....." she trailed off, her courage failing her as one solitary tear slid down her cheek.

"You?......." questioned InuYasha, his face now changing to an inquisitive look.

"I- I-, Minna-san how to say this?" InuYasha was starting to get Impatient....some people never learn.

"Oi, a simple yes or no would be sufficient." Kagome looked deep into his eyes. Not even the rustling sound the bushes made good help relax the tension. She closed her eyes.

"Yes InuYasha, I love you." She her face away several more tears leaking from the corner of her eyes.

"Idiot!" shouted InuYasha "You know I love you Damnit!!!" but before InuYasha could even register what he had just said the cave echoed with the sound of a loud smack.

"How dare you!!!!!!" she screamed "I'm dead serious and you have the nerve to tell me you love me back when we both know how damn much you still love Kikyo!!!! And even after all this time, when you should have already known how I feel, you STILL have to ask me if I mean it!!!!! How dare you!!!! How God-damn dare you!!!!!!!!!" Kagome was panting from how loud she had yelled, and InuYasha took this time as his opportunity to respond.

"Kagome..... I- I- still have a promise to keep to Kikyo, I still have to protect her, but, I never promised her she could keep my heart forever. I never promised her I'd love her forever, though I admit, there was a time when I did think that I would. But, I think , no I know, that back then, I was wrong. And I know someday, I may have to break the promise I made to her to keep the promise I made to protect you. Because I do..... I- I do love you, and I want to be able to keep you safe and protect you from everything that could possibly hurt you in anyway, even if it means I have to protect you from myself. I love you Kagome, And I promise, I mean it, and you of all people should know I don't break my promises."

Kagome looked up into his eyes. She wanted to believe him so desperately, but she wasn't sure, she didn't want to go through heartbreak. And InuYasha was looking back into her eyes, and he could see her apprehension. A tear rolled down his cheek, but even in the dimness of the cave, you could see his loving smile, a smile that very few creatures ever got to see. A genuine, loving, caring smile. Kagome smiled back, finally feeling reassured. Without even needing to think, InuYasha pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her. Kagome kissed back, letting all of her love and emotion flow into it.

The bushes rustled again. "All right InuYasha!!!!" The all to familiar shouting of a perverted monk was heard for behind them. Then the sound of a smack. "What? I couldn't help myself." They abruptly broke their kiss, Kagome blushing a bright red, and InuYasha with a vain popping out on his forehead and his hand clenched into a fist ready to pummel the poor lecher. InuYasha walked over to the bush where they had been hiding. He grabbed Miroku by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked in the most intimidating annoyed tone of voice that anyone had ever heard.

"Well, you see," Miroku started, but InuYasha wasn't paying attention, he just started chasing miroku to pound the bleeding hell out of him.

"Kagome, aren't you gonna sit him?" Asked Shippou, who was currently sitting on Sango's shoulder.

"I can't." she simply stated. "He broke the rosary."

"What!!!!!!" yelled Miroku. InuYasha smirked, being sure to let his fangs show. "Fuck it." Said Miroku, and now he was running at least ten times as fast.

"InuYasha, don't kill him!" yelled Kagome. InuYasha stopped in the middle of a punch. "Even if the rosary is gone, he's still our friend!"

"Feh" said InuYasha. And as the sun was just setting over the horizon, they left to return home.

......................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Well, what do you think? The next chapter is the epilogue, then, I'll post the '_original' _songfic chapter, and you'll see why I changed the song. Since I really don't have to right an epilogue, even though I really need to work on my endings to series, because I thought the way I ended this one really sucked, I'm not gonna post an my epilogue till I get at least ten reviews, cause I only got 4 last chapter and that made me sad. I feel bad about ending this, but every story has to end. And once this is over I can make a new story, but still, It'll be hard watching the end to my very first fanfic. So please R&R. Now I'm getting depressed that it's almost over. (Sigh)

oh well.

Ja Ne!

YuniX-2


	12. Epilogue

1(Bawls) THE LAST CHAPTER, WAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, now I'm over it. (Not really)

anyways, no more delay, I've delayed you all enough.

Disclaimer: if this is my daydream, I own them (lawyers still sue me in my dreams) if not, then I don't. I don't use the computer that much in day dreams. I don't think this is a day dream.

Epilogue: A long time later once the quest is completed and Naraku is dead

Kagome gave InuYasha one last kiss, and headed down the well for what she thought would be her last time. After all, she would no longer have the jewel, she had given it to Inuyasha. And even though they loved each other, they both knew it would be wrong for Kagome to stay in the feudal era forever. In the days after she had left, InuYasha would sit around, moping, holding the jewel, which he still had yet to use, in his hand. 'There's gotta be a way' he thought. His dilemma was rather simple, yet rather impossible for him to resolve. He wanted kagome back, but he wanted to be full demon. So he guarded the jewel for nearly a month, trying to decide.

"InuYasha!" Shippou happily shouted one day when InuYasha was at the well, trying to cheer him up. InuYasha didn't act annoyed, he didn't act anything anymore. "InuYasha?" Shippou tried again, this time more calmly. "Look, we all miss Kagome, but, even if it took me a month to realize it, I've realized she's not coming back. So make your stupid wish already and make it easier on all of us" Shippou started crying, and InuYasha turned to face him, surprise, clearly written on his features. "Me, Sango, and Miroku have been waiting, because if you end up the way you act without the tetsusiaga when you become full youkai, then...." Shippou started to trail of, and it took all his courage to say what he needed to next "you know, we'll have no choice but to kill you...." InuYasha would normally have been furious at such a statement, but today, he looked at the child in awe. 'Since when has shippou become...WISE....... he's been spending to much time with Kaede.' InuYasha stood up.

"Fine, I'll make it." He walked off to the god tree and sat down. 'It's now or never...' He thought, as he silently closed his eyes and wished. The jewel evaporated from his hands.

(In Kagome's time)

Kagome sat moping around, she hadn't been the same since she had permanently left the feudal era. She was lying down on her bed, eyes closed, listening to music. Trying to forget him...... the one she loved. Then, she felt it, a demon presence. The one she knew to well. InuYasha............

Owari

A/N: Can you guess the wish, it was that He and Kagome could still travel through the well. It's the most obvious wish but nobody ever uses it in fanfictions, I just thought it was time, plus..... I couldn't really think of a good epilogue. So..... yeah, I suck at ending stories --v

Sigh, well, please check out my other stuff and I hope to be writing again soon!!!!! Ja ne!

YuniX-2


	13. IMPORTANT

Hey Everyone! Ok, This is really **IMPORTANT** so you **MUST** read it if you liked this story. Though it has been practically _forever _I would like to make a sequel to this story, but it will be what happens between the epilogue and the end of the story. But in order to make it, I need **YOUR** help. I must know, what is it that you liked about this one. your favorite parts, your least favorite, what I can improve on, and, if you think I should take a shot at some angst, which I have never really done before. Without reviews of your opinions and suggestions for the sequel, I wont be able to make it. Please, tell me your thoughts, and give me suggestions for a good title. I've actually decided **NOT** to put up the original song chapter cause I lost the sheet of paper with it on it. --v Anyways, if you liked this one, the sequel will be a blast, with new video clips of Naraku, Sesshomaru, Koga, Jaken, Rin, and Kikyo. All thrown into the mix. Plus, how they defeat Naraku. So send those reviews so I can **MAKE IT HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Because you all checked this out, I will tell you about an awesome author if you like to read angst and fluff. I don't actually know her personally, but I love her stories. SilverTailz is an awesome author and maybe more reviewers would get her to update sooner so check her out too! Damnit... I'm still a walking billboard, aren't I?


End file.
